femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
April McKenna (The Abduction of Zack Butterfield)
April McKenna (Brett Helsham) is a child-abusing kidnapper, Ephebophile and murderer in the 2011 film The Abduction of Zack Butterfield. April is a gorgeous, but twisted former special forces soldier who is strong, proficient in hand-to-hand combat, and an explosives expert. She doesn't like men, but she wants one, so she decides to kidnap a promising boy and mold him into the perfect lover and partner. She stalks and captures at gunpoint Zack Butterfield, aged 14. Zack is a handsome star athlete on the soccer team who also devastates opponents at his karate school. April imprisons Zack with an explosive necklace that will blow his head off if he breaks it, if he crosses an electronic signal outside, or if April presses a button on the remote control she wears as a pendant around her neck. His bedroom door can be opened from the inside only by April’s thumb print. She uses a combination of affection, and domination, backed up by physical force, to try to tame him, make him her partner, and make him love her. He just wants to escape and get back to his family and his girlfriend. They are the same height, but her physique is better. She's no bodybuilder, but you can see that even her upper body muscle mass is greater than his. One day she comes on to him, dressed like a sexy, naughty catholic schoolgirl, but pushes her away and she leaves, feelings hurt. Another day, she’s still peeved. She makes him put on a tight shirt and pants so he can’t sneak anything into his room, and then she makes him clean his bathroom with a toothbrush. When he finishes, she comes on to him again, and he rejects her. This time she’s angry. She screams at him to go to his room and then swings a slap at him. The karate champ isn’t having it and he easily bats her hand away. She smiles and decides to teach him a lesson. She swings a few blows at him, which he easily blocks. He’s deadly serious and fighting to beat her. She’s having fun teaching him who is boss. She playfully kicks him into the bookcase and he rebounds, deadly serious, with a flying kick to the head. She easily blocks that and his next kick, and he instantly throws a punch at her face. She catches his arm, spins him around and forces him to the ground, helpless. Then she forces him to stand and marches him to his room. End of lesson. The next morning she comes to his room, hoping she hadn’t hurt him too badly. Zack is a smart kid and realizes that the only way to survive and get away is to give her what she wants, bide his time, and somehow catch her off guard. He becomes friendly and curious about her life, he plays music with her, dances with her, kisses her, has sex with her. He listens carefully and realizes how crazy she is. Although still the dominant one, sometimes April becomes soft, smitten, and kittenish and lets him take the lead. She thinks her plan is working. But Zack also watches, waits and works out. April sees him doing sit-ups and push-ups and seems to think it’s cute. One day, April fixes some plumbing with a big pipe wrench and happily hefts it in front of Zack, telling him that the wrench is her "upper body force multiplier." This lesson is not lost on Zack, who realizes that he won't be able to beat her by just working out and that he, too, needs an upper body force multiplier if he is to overwhelm her and get away. Soon after that day, a stranger arrives at the door and sees Zack inside. He makes the mistake of asking about Zack. As he walks away across the yard, April throws him down, punches him a couple of times as he tries to rise and then straddles him and coldly breaks his neck. Zack sees this and realizes again just how dangerous the unstable April is. She comes back into the house, angry at Zack, and puts him in his room. She accidentally kicks some clothing on the floor into the doorway as she rushes out and the door doesn't latch when she closes it. While she is off disposing of the body, Zack gets the pipe wrench and hides it in his dresser. In the middle of the night April grabs her shotgun and rousts Zack out of bed. She sits him down, tells of all of the hundreds of ways she can kill a man and then tells him that if he wants to live, he has to keep her happy. Later she comes to his room to make up. Zack pledges his affection and she goes all soft. He says he has a surprise for her and grabs an Indian outfit, along with the wrench, from his dresser and goes to his bathroom. Gleefully, April changes into her sexy cowgirl outfit. She sits on his bed anticipating a sex game while he puts on war paint and steels his courage. He comes out and launches a surprise attack with the pipe wrench. The blow on the side of the head knocks April down and he removes her necklace with the pendant that controls his explosive necklace. Thinking she is unconscious, he starts to leave. She leaps up grabs his shoulder, knocks the wrench out of his hand and heaves him through the air back onto the bed. She seems stunned and confused and asks why he did that. He kicks her in the face, knocking her down. He kicks her stomach while she's down, and she grabs his leg and uses brute force to topple him as she sits up. They rise to their feet and he kicks again, but she easily catches his leg, lifts him, and heaves him onto the bed again. April still doesn’t understand what is happening, but she is still the dominant one, confident of her own strength and skill. She’s fighting only to put Zack firmly back in his place without damaging him. Zack, on the other hand, is fighting for his life with everything he has. As he lands on the bed, he kicks her in the side of the head, knocking her down on her back on the floor once more. Immediately he pounces on her and starts throwing punches at her face, which she easily swats away. She grabs an arm as he tries to punch her and maneuvers him into an arm bar. Trying to control, but not injure him, she just holds him in a loose arm bar, expecting him to give in. She doesn't notice that he has reached the wrench with his free hand. He brings the handle down hard on her exposed belly, causing her to release her grip, curl up and roll to the side in pain. He reaches high and brings the wrench down hard on her head, probably cracking her skull. Even in this state, she catches his next blow. There is a test of strength as they try to control each other's arms. Suddenly she reaches up, rips his explosive necklace off, and goes limp. He's shocked at this and the fight ends. She says she would never hurt him and then succumbs to her injury. He is rescued after 103 days. Gallery 02 Taking him to his new bedroom.jpg|Showing Zack his bedroom 03 His explosive necklace.jpg|Zack's explosive necklace 04 First seduction attempt.png|April's first seduction attempt 05 Second seduction attempt.jpg|April's second seduction attempt 06 He blocks her angry slap.png|He blocks her angry slap 07 Amused at his resistance-time for a lesson.png|Amused at his resistance - time for a lesson 08 He is serious - she is having fun.png|He's serious - she's having fun 09 Kicked into bookcase.png|Kicked into the bookcase 10 Flying kick attack.png|Flying kick attack 11 Attempted KO blow.png|Attempted KO blow 12 Easily caught.png|Easily caught 13 Lesson over.png|Lesson over 14 Kiss.jpg|Zack tries a softer approach 15 Sex.jpg|Even sleeping with April 16 Kitten in love.jpg|A kitten in love 17 Zack works out.jpg|Zack works out 18 Amused.jpg|April is amused, not threatened 21 Throws down the snoop.png|April throws down the snoop 22 Snaps his neck.png|And coldly snaps his neck 23 In trouble.jpg|Zack is in trouble 24 So many ways to kill.jpg|So many ways to kill a man 25 Kittenish and awaiting sex game.png|Kittenish and excited for sex game 26 Wacked.png|Wacked with a pipe wrench 27 Disarmed.png|Zack efficiently disarmed 28 Heaved onto bed.png|April heaves Zack onto the bed 29 Dominant and confused.png|Dominant and confused: why'd you do that 30 Kicked in the face.png|April kicked in the face 31 Kick to ribs.png|He kicks her ribs 32 Brute force wins again.png|Brute force takedown 33 Easily catches kick.png|April easily catches his next kick 34 Lift and heave again - easy.png|April lifts Zack and again heaves him on the bed 35 Face kick.png|Zack fires back with a face kick 36 Going down.png|April's going down, but not out 38 He attacks.png|Zack pounces, fists flying 39 Blocks punches and captures arm.png|April easily blocks his blows and catches an arm 40 Getting legs over.png|April gets her legs over Zack 41 Taking control.png|April takes control 42 Arm bar.png|Arm bar - she could break bones if she chose 43 Wrench to the belly.png|Force multiplier - wrench to the belly 44 She releases and writhes in pain.png|April releases Zack, writhing in pain 45 He wacks her head.png|Zack's wrench strikes April's head 46 She blocks.png|Wounded, April still has the speed and power to block the next blow 47 They struggle.png|They struggle for control 48 She rips off his necklace.png|April rips off Zack's necklace - no explosion 49 Dying.png|April's body in spasms, she says she would never hurt Zack, then expires Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Delusional Category:Explosives Category:Failed Seduction Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Broken Neck Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma Category:Stalker Category:Pervert Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hero's Friend